


Gansey's new t-shirt - A Raven Boys oneshot

by Partially_Deceased_Fangirl



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gansey's a little shit, Gen, Oneshot, prompt work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partially_Deceased_Fangirl/pseuds/Partially_Deceased_Fangirl
Summary: This came from a dialogue prompt on Tumblr, "Don't joke about murder, I was murdered once and it offends me" And I thought who more perfect for those words to come from than mr Noah Czerny Blue pays a visit to Monmouth manufacturing to confront a certain Raven Boy about the mysterious stretching of an item of her clothing.





	

‘Gansey!’ Blue yelled as she stormed into Monmouth manufacturing, slamming the door behind her. Noah looked up from where he was sat in the middle of the room, looking more solid than he had done in days.

‘Noah, where is he?’ Blue asked, softening her tone slightly for the bemused looking raven boy sat before her. He simply pointed towards the kitchen/ laundry/ bathroom before turning his back and continuing with whatever it was he was doing.

‘Gansey, I know you’re in there! Get your ass out here and face me you coward!’ Blue started hitting the wood of the locked door as hard as she could until she heard the click of the lock accompanied by faint laughter, which she was fully aware her friend was attempting to hold in. A few seconds later, Gansey stepped out of the room looking the complete innocent gentleman.

‘Jane!’ He acknowledged her, trying to stop the grin from spreading across his face. ‘What a pleasant surprise! What can we do for you?’ His smugness was infuriating, and no matter how much Blue was pissed at him for ruining her favourite shirt, the smile on his face made it ten times worse.

‘You absolute bastard! Don’t act all innocent! I know you’re the one who stretched my shirt! Adam would never invade my privacy like that and Ronan would never be caught DEAD in a girl’s shirt!’ She ranted before turning behind her and quickly adding a quiet ‘Sorry Noah.’ to her statement. Gansey tried to speak but simply couldn’t hold in his laughter any longer. It came out in loud bursts and left the boy clutching his knees, wheezing out a shaky

‘Sorry Jane, but it just looked so good on you, I had to try it for myself!’ Blue couldn’t help herself from laughing along with him. Yes she was pissed that her favourite shirt was now far too big for her to wear, but it wasn’t the end of the world. Through her giggles Blue threw the balled up piece of fabric in her hand at Gansey.

‘Here, keep it. It fits you better now! But I swear to god, Gansey, you ruin any more of my clothes I will freaking murder you!’ At this, Noah left his spot on the floor and marched up to the pair, who were still stood giggling at each other.

‘Hey!’ Noah said, grabbing their attention with the most serious face he could make.

‘Don’t joke about murder. I was murdered once and it offends me.’ Gansey and Blue immediately stopped laughing and stared at Noah looking guilty, until Noah simply couldn’t take it anymore, bursting into his own fits of laughter before Blue and Gansey joined in once again. It was then that Ronan’s bedroom door opened and his head popped out. Seeing his friends laughing, Ronan allowed himself a small smile before saying to himself ‘Fucking weirdos’ and retreating back to his room.


End file.
